Osprey
I can't lie to you about your chances, ... Can I have your Gauss Rifle? The Osprey is an aerospace support vessel specializing in deploying constructs for various situations. Along Terran Fringe Worlds, a new type spacecraft began phasing out Science vessels in deep space operations. Designated as Ravens, these vessels and their devices were found to be extremely versatile in virtually any type of situation. Because of such high flexibility, some factions have begun customizing and improving these vessels to their own specifications. Keeping most of the original components, the Osprey-class support vessel's only visual difference to the Raven was the triangular wings equipped to each side for high speed maneuvers in both normal and hyperspace. Using reverse engineered Thermal lance technology, Ospreys can construct automated Sentry guns that fire high intensity lasers capable of burning through Neosteel. Equipped with high speed targeting systems, Laser Turrets are made to be 100% accurate the second they are deployed. Enemy infantry are easily mowed down within 1000m. For greater protection, Laser Turrets utilize an energy-based gun shield instead of bulker armor. This addition maximizes the turret's rotational and reaction speeds, while minimizing energy and materials needed in construction. With more resources available, Ospreys can construct other weapons in their arsenal more efficiently. Originally used by Terrans in asteroid mining or in rare occasions of planetary defense, Ospreys construct explosive devices called Seismic Thumpers. Retrofitted with advanced A.I.s, each Thumper is made for precision targeting in some of the most chaotic environments. When detonated, Thumpers can make a kilometer large crater in an asteroid. The resulting shockwave is also devastating to anything in close proximity. Should anything survive the blast, their equilibrium would be temporarily disabled, effectively crippling any and all movement. For defensive roles, Ravens deploy point-defense drones capable of intercepting most conventional forms of missile attacks with laser fire. Despite upgrading the drone's processing capabilities, no solution could be found to their inability to intercept more exotic forms of weaponry. Ultimately, Ospreys began utilizing Rift Mines for superior base defense. Equipped with Vortex technology, Rift Mines form miniature black holes to absorb any form of attack within their reach. The gravitational forces generated are strong enough to absorb Void Ray Prismatic Beams and Yamato Gun blasts. Even spatial distortions from Psionic Storms can be consumed by the black holes. Enemy forces must cause the Rift Mines to exhaust their energy before attacking anything else with ranged weaponry or rely strictly on melee units to do damage. This can be extremely difficult while being slaughtered by Laser Turret fire. Special abilities: *'Detector' - reveals cloaked and burrowed units *'LASER TURRET' - deploys a turret that deals 10 (+15 vs light) normal damage in a sweeping motion. Beams can pass through enemy units with a maximum range of 7 *'SEISMIC THUMPER' - launches a mine that deals 100 (+50 vs buildings) area-of-effect damage to ground and air targets, in radius of 3. Any units that survive the explosion have their speed and attack reduced by 50% for 20 seconds *'RIFT MINE' - launches a robotic drone that intercepts missiles, shots, and special attacks. Drones lose 10 energy per attack intercepted. For units with two attacks, energy is depleted much faster Notes Inspirations: * Starcraft II development: Nomad * Star Wars: TIE/In interceptor * Mass Effect: GARDIAN * Halo: Type-52 Plasma cannon * Star Wars - Episode II: Seismic charge * Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks: Deep Impact * Star Trek - Enterprise: Photonic torpedo Category:Annexed Terran Units Category:Terran starships